


Feels Like Home

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [26]
Category: The Famous Jett Jackson (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: During Christmas break Jett and Kayla spend time together.
Relationships: Jett Jackson/Kayla West
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Famous Jett Jackson  
Title: Feels Like Home  
Characters: Jett Jackson and Kayla West  
Pairing: Jett/Kayla  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: During Christmas break Jett and Kayla spend time together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Fracaswell Hyman owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 193 without title and ending.

Word to use: Fun

PUtP # 26: Feels Like Home

Jett was home for Christmas and he had three weeks to spend with his father, Nana, and his friends. He planned to use that time wisely.

He and Kayla sat in the back of her truck as they talked. "JB's got all kinds of fun stuff planned," Kayla said and smiled as she talked about their friend.

Jett nodded as Kayla spoke. "Oh, I know. As soon as I emailed him and told him that I was coming home, he sent me a dozen emails with plans."

Kayla laughed and said, "It's good to see you. I'm glad that you agreed to hang out before everyone else got a hold of you. It feels like home with you here."

Jett chucked. "I know what you mean. I miss being here when I go to see my Mom. I'm happy to see her, but I still miss everyone here."

Kayla leaned into Jett a few moments later, "I feel like our friendship has taken a turn. When we spend time together, I get feelings for you."

Jett smiled and then said, "I know what you mean. Can I kiss you, Kayla?" When she nodded, he leaned in and kissed her.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.


End file.
